Musica
by Luka-sama
Summary: "¿Cuándo todos me vean, tú también lo harás?", por que esa pregunta había atado el destino de Hinata y ahora ella lucharía por convertirse en lo que mas odiaba para obtener el amor, aunque tuviera que parase sobre un escenario y alejarse de quien ella era, ella lucharía hasta el ultimo suspiro para obtener el amor de Naruto...pero ser una Ídolo no es algo fácil de soportar
1. Prologo

_No se esta idea se me vino a la mente, ya hay varias historias escritas con esta idea, pero bueno yo también quería escribir una historia donde sea Naruto quien vea a Hinata como una imposible._

_Naruto no me pertenece :D_

**Música**

**Prologo**

"_¿Cuándo todos me vean, tú también lo harás?"_

…

_.._

Esa noche era especial…

La noche de las estrellas…

Una noche donde solo los mejores cantantes y personas que influenciaban el mundo de la música asistían.

Donde todos la verían a ella.

La hermosa cantante de ojos perlas.

…

..

Su vista aperlada estaba posada en una pulsera en su mano. Una pequeña pulsera con un dragón de madera en ella, que significaba demasiado y que no podría perder…

A su alrededor podía ver a el personal corriendo y gritando para terminar de alistar todo el escenario.

Ella no escuchaba las palabras.

Todo era confuso.

Como siempre era.

Cuando escucho a du manager gritarle que se alistara, no tuvo otra opción que caminar a su camerino. Cada paso que daba atraía las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres y las envidiosas de las mujeres. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que estaría sola en ese lugar, lo supo la primera vez que estuvo sobre un escenario.

Al entrar a su camerino lo vio lleno de flores de sus fans…las ignoro porque no le importaban.

Porque ella odiaba la fama, pero no podía dejarlo todo atrás.

Camino lentamente al enorme espejo en la pared.

Y se vio a ella misma.

Una joven de 19 años de cabello azulado hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos eran de un extraño color perla y su cuerpo era bastante provocador para los hombres…ella se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba su cuerpo. Traía puesto un short que mostraba sus piernas y una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo…porque su manager decía que debía usar su cuerpo como arma de publicidad.

Ella hacia mucho ejercicio, dietas exageradas y tomaba pastillas caras para mantener su cuerpo. Pero aun así era el modelo a seguir de las jóvenes de todo el mundo.

¿Una modelo que odiaba su cuerpo?

El mundo del entretenimiento era una basura.

Aun así ella lo eligió.

Sabiendo que la destruiría y no quedaría nada de lo que una vez fue.

Sus ojos se posaron en la parte izquierda del espejo, donde pudo distinguir a la silueta de su manager. Un hombre mayor que ella de cabello y ojos negros como el carbón. Su ropa era un pantalón negro formal y una camisa de vestir blanca mal abrochada.

-aun no estas lista-le reprocho con mirada afilada.

Ella no se inmuto y siguió viendo su reflejo.

Donde unos ojos perla la miraban sin vida y con dolor.

Aun así ella debía seguir.

-estaré lista en unos momentos-respondió con voz monótona.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, no sin gritar que solo tenía quince minutos.

Ella solo bufo molesta y comenzó a alistarse.

Duro diez minutos para ponerse su ropa, que también odiaba con todo su corazón.

Una falda corta de paletones, una camisa con varios colores que se pagaba a su cuerpo y unas botas (sin tacón) que le llegaban a sus rodillas junto unas medias altas bajo ellas. Su mano derecha tenía un guante sin dedos que ocultaba su pulsera.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron su estilista y maquilladora.

Nadie dijo nada mientras la alistaban en silencio.

Porque ella les había advertido que si hablaban los despediría, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus historias ni nada que estuviera relacionado con su "impresionante grandeza".

Cuando le fueron vida a su pelo y su rostro tendría probablemente un kilo de maquillaje…salió sin despedirse y sin verse al espejo, porque si ella se odiaba sin maquillaje, odiaba con toda su alma su imagen como ídolo de la música.

Al salir vio a un manager quien la guio entre los pasillos.

Cada vez se escuchaba más los gritos del público que aclamaba al cantante que le tocaba la canción. Ella podía verlo desde un lado del escenario, oculta al público.

Era un grupo de música que tenía muchas fans femeninas y que se apodaba Akatsuki. El vocalista Uchiha era uno de los preferidos entre las mujeres y por las que el estadio en ese momento solo se escuchaban ellas.

-No puedo creer que mi sangre haga ese ridículo-gruño su manager con pereza.

Ella no menciono nada.

-aún recuerdo cuando de niño decía-tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta-"tío Obito quiero ser una estrella de rock"-hablo con voz maricona.

La chica rodo los ojos cansada de la misma historia siempre.

-aunque me era raro que un tipo con tan buen futuro quisiera ser cantante, recuerdo la cara del idiota de su padre cuando le dijo-hablo con Maldad su manager.

La chica suspiro y noto como la canción estaba por terminar. Inconscientemente acaricio la mano donde tenía la pulsera oculta intentando calmarse un poco.

La mano de Obito en su hombro la hizo voltear. Este la miraba con tranquilidad y cariño fraternal que siempre se habían tenido.

-hoy tu eres la estrella principal, así que solamente ve y enamora a todos con tu voz-le aconsejo con una leve sonrisa.

Por primera vez en la noche, ella sonrió levemente.

Cuando la música del grupo Akatsuki se detuvo abruptamente todo el estadio quedo en shock. Después de todo era una sorpresa su presentación en el escenario que nadie conocía.

Itachi Uchiha un apuesto hombre de cabellera negra, tomó el micrófono para confusión del público.

-Esta noche aún está lejos de terminar así que no se preocupen-hablo con carisma sacando varios gritos de sus fanáticos.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando este la observo de reojo.

-esta noche aún falta nuestra última invitada y la estrella del show que cantara un especial con nuestro grupo-indico causando sorpresa en el escenario.

Ella apretó los labios nerviosa.

-siempre siendo el centro de atención-escucho que mascullaba Obito.

Tomo aire cuando se dio cuenta que su momento estaba cerca.

-La hermosa chica de ojos perla y ídolo de todo el mundo…HINATA HYUGA-indico señalándola.

Todo el público dentro del enorme estadio soltó a gritos y chiflidos eufóricos, algunos parecían en shock, otros no dejaban de llorar, pero la reacción de todos era más de la esperaba…el público había enloquecido.

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de caminar…recordando…

La primera vez que ella subió a un escenario, no fue tan grande como esta vez…fue en una pequeña presentación en su antiguo colegio. En esa ocasión no le gritaban como locos y le lanzaban besos, en aquella ocasión le gritaban que era un monstruo y que la odiaban. Ahora le lanzaban flores, aquella vez fue basura.

Ahora era diferente.

Pero aun buscaba lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

Cuando llego al lado de Itachi, este le paso el micrófono guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

Lo ignoro.

Volteo a ver al público, un enorme estadio para al menos cien mil personas que gritaban su nombre.

Ella odiaba la fama.

Solamente había una razón que estaba en su mente.

…

..

"_¿Cuándo todos me vean, tú también lo harás?"_

…

..

Sin decir ninguna palabra, escucho como la banda de Akatsuki comenzaba a entonar una melodía. Pero ella solo miraba entre las miles de personas, queriendo ver si había asistido esta vez…pero como siempre no logro verlo.

La canción estaba por llegar al punto donde su vos se uniría.

Cerro los ojos…al abrirlos había fuego y pasión…esperando que la viera…que él la viera…

Abrió su boca y de ella salió una hermosa voz, todo el mundo chillo al escucharla. Ella se movía por el escenario moviendo las caderas y formando la coreografía que le habían enseñado, era provocadora y atrayente a cualquier persona. Acariciaba su cabello y guiñaba el ojo coqueta al público, en ocasiones señalaba al público y hacia movimientos que se vieron en el video musical.

Todos estaban hipnotizados por su presentación.

El público cantaba los coros y ella no dejaba de moverse.

Deseando…que él la viera en alguna parte.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la ciudad de Tokio en Japón, se podía ver como en la gran universidad del centro de la ciudad, todos los chicos iban corriendo por todos lados en busca de un televisor o una zona para conectarse a internet.

Entre ellos se encontraba uno muy especial.

Un chico rubio de 19 años y ojos azules como el mar, tenía un buen cuerpo formado a pesar de comer tanto ramen y miraba intrigado el por qué todos corrían. Pero el ignorante de todo camino a la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo.

Cuando diviso a una cabellera negra se acercó al reconocer a su mejor amigo.

Al acercarse a él pudo ver que había más gente a su alrededor, todos observando como idiotas el televisor.

-hey Teme-saludo a su amigo.

Pero este solo lo vio de reojo y luego volteo a ver el televisor.

Bufo indignado de su poca atención.

Volteo a ver el televisor para saber que tenía como locos a todos.

Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

En una presentación en vivo del show de las estrellas en estados unidos, donde el hermano mayor del teme tenía que hacer la presentación del cierre. Pero eso no importaba…ahora solo importaba que la exitosa ídolo Hinata Hyuga estaba en medio del escenario cantando su más reciente éxito y bailando la coreografía de manera provocativa.

-ese idiota de hermano que tengo no me dijo nada-se quejó Sasuke con ira…

Pero él no respondió, solo se quedó como idiota viendo a la chica cantar con pasión a la cámara.

Recordando…recordando las últimas palabras que Hinata Hyuga le hizo cuando fueron compañeros hace años…

…

..

"_¿Cuándo todos me vean, tú también lo harás?"_

…

..

Por qué él siempre la había visto, desde niños la había estado observando…solo que ahora…ahora se tenía que conformar con verla por un televisor y ya no podía sonreírle como antes.

Por lo menos…

Hasta que se volvieran a encontrar…

Ya que el destino es algo que no todos comprendemos.

**Continuara…**

_Esta idea se me ocurrió de pronto y me dije… ¿Por qué no? Esta historia sería bastante larga o puede que sea de cinco capítulos._

_No tengo ni idea_

_Esto solo es una idea piloto para ver que piensan ustedes._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Fotografía

_No se esta idea se me vino a la mente, ya hay varias historias escritas con esta idea, pero bueno yo también quería escribir una historia donde sea Naruto quien vea a Hinata como una imposible._

_Naruto no me pertenece :D_

**Música**

**Capitulo uno: Fotografía.**

Es curioso cómo no vemos lo que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos, hasta que es muy difícil ignorarlo y repararlo.

Pero ella era diferente.

Ella había visto venir su propio futuro, pero fue su decisión la que la termino de guiar.

Todo había comenzado desde antes de nacer.

Hace más de 19 años…

Hinata Hyuga era la primogénita de un gran imperio de bancos por todo Japón, sus padres tenían grandes expectativas en un futuro para ella…lástima que no fue lo que ellos querían. Sus padres siempre soñaron con un hijo o hija de carácter fuerte que sería el futuro líder del negocio familiar.

Ella no era así.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica algo tímida con problemas de autoestima.

Aunque su madre logro aceptarla, para su padre fue una total vergüenza su simple existencia. Su padre llego a un punto en que pensó que ser estricto lograría corregir sus imperfectos.

Clases particulares, conocimiento en el arte, clases de ballet y de artes marciales…en todo ella fallaba horriblemente.

Hasta que paso.

Su madre había estado nuevamente embarazada.

Un nuevo futuro para la familia.

Un futuro donde Hinata escucho a escondidas, como su padre decía que este sería el verdadero heredero.

Pero los planes del futuro no eran tan fáciles como Hiashi pensó.

El parto se complicó.

Hana Hyuga murió.

Y su hija Hanabi nació con un leve retraso por las complicaciones del parto.

Claro que eso no debía representar problema, el doctor expreso que Hanabi tendría un buen desarrollo y no tendría muchos problemas para aprender.

Pero Hiashi no pensaba igual.

Colérico la tomo contra la pequeña Hinata.

Exigiéndole más de lo que podía y castigándola fuertemente si fallaba en cualquier cosa. Con el tiempo los castigos fueron a los golpes y con ella la mente de Hinata se volvió débil.

Cuando cumplió la edad suficiente por fin pudo ir a la escuela y descansar un tiempo de su casa, su propio centro de torturas. Cada día solo pensaba en estudiar y no prestaba atención a sus compañeros, mientras las niñas hacían grupos entre ellas, la pequeña Hinata pasaba leyendo sola en su pupitre.

Su padre le exigía las mejores notas.

Ella debía ser la mejor de su clase.

Por su misma forma de ser, pronto se ganó mala fama en su salón…bicho raro, ratón de biblioteca, niña fantasma…sus compañeros no gozaban de mucha imaginación. Pero un día ellos parecían querer dejarle en claro lo mucho que la odiaban.

Arrinconándola bajo las escaleras y cortando su largo cabello azulado.

Para su sorpresa ella no lloro, no mostro dolor y solo los miraba fijamente.

En su mente no eran niños lo que la lastimaban, era su padre enseñándole a comportarse como la heredera Hyuga que era.

Al menos hasta que lo escucho.

-Deténganse dattebayo-grito alguien golpeando a uno de ellos.

Fue la primera vez que le presto atención a su compañero de salón…Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Un pequeño niño que sin saberlo, la había salvado de la oscuridad desde ese momento.

…

..

**Tiempo actual…**

En medio de la maravillosa Europa, en uno de los departamentos más caros de la capital. Se podía observar como la luz entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día. En medio del cuarto principal, se observaba el cuerpo de una chica bajo las sabanas, quien ignoraba olímpicamente el sonido del despertador.

Pronto la puerta se abrió con violencia y dejo ver a una joven rubia de mal humor.

-levántate idiota-grito la mujer lanzándole con fuerza una almohada.

Se escuchó un quejido bajo la sabana y unos ojos perla algo cansados.

-tuve un vuelo de ocho horas Temari-se quejó la peli azul-déjame dormir-gruño dando media vuelta en su cama.

Hinata Hyuga estaba cansada, había terminado el show en Estados Unidos y había soñado con volver a dormir en su cama…pero la estúpida de Temari no podía ver a alguien tranquilo porque ya lo ponía a trabajar.

Una nueva almohada llego a su cabeza.

-tienes trabajo pendiente mocosa estúpida, te faltan la sección fotográfica dentro de dos horas…después me vale que hagas con tu tiempo, por mi muérete-le indico Temari antes de salir de portazo de su cuarto.

Hinata gruño más alto.

Odiaba cuando Obito pensaba que tenía cinco años y debía dejarle una niñera. En este caso su asistente era la encargada y sabe kami-sama las veces que quiso matar a Temari. Estaba segura que Obito estaba durmiendo en la habitación de arriba y la dejaba sola hoy.

-en que momento lo contrate-mascullo levantándose.

Debido a que Temari había ido a despertarla personalmente, probablemente no esperaría más de cinco minutos antes de llegar con un balde de agua dispuesto arrojarlo sobre ella si no despertaba…era más prudente alistarse sin sufrir un resfriado.

Otra sección fotográfica.

Perfecto.

Sin ánimos se alisto con la ropa que Temari le eligió, no desayuno más que una manzana verde y en menos de media hora ya estaba en el carro de Temari para la sección.

Ninguna decía nada y el silencio podía categorizarse de incomodo, pero realmente era algo a lo que Hinata estaba ya acostumbrada.

-hoy está encargado un conocido mío-comento Temari sorpresivamente.

Hinata rodo los ojos exasperada.

-no pensaba hacer nada mal-gruño para sí misma sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Temari, pero la ignoro…porque simplemente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-su nombre es Kankuro y es mi hermano así que compórtate-le dijo fríamente.

Ella la ignoro nuevamente.

No importaba quien fuera…de todas formas la iba a pasar horrible.

Temari continúo hablando sobre el tema y ella la ignoro completamente. Se dice que la indiferencia puede ser considerado un pecado, probablemente ella ya tuviera una condena completa por eso.

Cuando por fin llegaron tuvo que bajar del coche, se sorprendió un poco al ver como el estudio era pequeño…no era por ser poco humilde, pero una parte de su ser ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en lugares enormes aunque le disgustaran.

Esto era…diferente.

Un extraño sujeto con lo que parecía maquillaje en la cara, estaba esperándolas junto a otra mujer de cabellera albina. Ambos estaban vestidos de manera casual.

-Temari-nee bienvenida-hablo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miro algo extrañada, pero no tanto como hubiera querido. El tener que estar sobre un escenario le provocaba ver cosas raras todos los días de su vida.

-esta debe ser la ídolo mundial, Hinata Hyuga-comento el hombre ofreciéndole una mano.

Ella lo ignoro y volteo el rostro molesta.

Escucho un bufido por parte de Temari.

-parece que sus rumores de ser alguien difícil de tratar no eran tan mentira-comento el hombre.

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo y no saludo, no le importaba, tampoco es como si ellos quisieran algo más que buenas fotos de su parte.

Pensaba pasar en silencio todo el tiempo. Pero alguien no parecía estar de acuerdo a sus planes.

Unas manos tomaron con delicadeza las suyas, cuando se volteo se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de larga cabellera albina. Quiso decirle algo grosero, pero los ojos azules de la chica la miraban con mucha emoción que la desequilibro un poco.

-Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, es un placer conocerte Hinata-saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió algo incomoda.

Realmente aunque no fuera fanática de la farándula, había escuchado algo de Mirajane…una hermosa mujer que era de las modelos más famosas de todo el mundo por su belleza y amabilidad.

Se sonrojo levemente.

Mirajane era solo unos años mayor que ella, así que cuando aún no era famosa…soñaba con ser tan hermosa como ella.

-espero logremos trabajar bien juntas hoy-añadió la albina con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió algo dividida entre ella. Ser la chica indiferente que era…o volver a ser una joven con ilusas ilusiones como antes.

Al final solo sonrió levemente y pronto fue jalada dentro por una entusiasmada Mirajane.

Pronto ambas estuvieron con ropas parecidas a las de cuentos de hadas, se cercanía de Halloween era el motivo. Mirajane estaba vestida como una sexy demonio y Hinata estaba con un traje que simulaba ser una ninja.

Primero fue la sección de fotos de Mirajane, era sombroso la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía…aunque Hinata sonreía algo nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina que podía poner Mirajane.

¿Qué clase de tipo era?

Pero sobre todo, se notaba la pasión que le ponía a sus fotografías.

Tal vez era lo que ella siempre quiso ser.

-te tomaran varias fotografías y luego te tocara una sección con Mirajane, si haces todo lo que te pido terminaremos rápido-indico el hermano de Temari.

Lo miro unos segundos, luego asintió.

Después fue su turno.

Cuando ella era niña era fanática de los ninjas, aunque ella no fuera muy buena en las clases de artes marciales de su niñez…no significaba que ahora fuera tan mala, le gustaba imaginar diferentes mundos y el de los ninjas era su preferido.

Así que por primera vez en sus cuatro años de fama.

Disfruto un poco de una sección fotográfica.

Sabía que le estaba yendo bien por la cara de satisfacción de Temari y su hermano. Pronto le pasaron algunas armas de juguete (aunque aprecian muy reales) y comenzó a entrar en otro mundo.

Al terminar se fue a sentar junto a Mirajane que aún estaba disfrazada.

-dicen que podemos tomar un descanso antes de que sea nuestro turno-hablo la mujer ofreciéndole una bebida.

Hinata la acepto algo agradecida.

Las anteriores ocasiones donde se tenía que tomar fotografías con otras modelos…las secciones eran aburridas y con mujeres bastantes insoportables.

Era la primera vez que la pasaba bien. Mirajane era una mujer muy amable y hablaba mucho sobre personas que ella no conocía.

-luego de eso aprendimos a jamás quitarle un pastel de fresa a Erza-termino Mirajane su relato.

Ella no dijo nada, pero una leve sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro. Hace mucho había dejado de hablar con las personas como si ella fuera…alguien normal.

-sabes Hinata, caes muy bien y quiero que tengas esto-dijo la modelo ofreciéndole un pequeño trozo de cartón.

Hinata primero pensó en algo: esa mujer estaba loca ya que no había pronunciado alguna palabra a su lado como para caerle bien.

Vio que en él estaba escrita una dirección, número de teléfono y un extraño nombre.

-¿Fairy…tail?-susurro ella confundida.

Volteo a ver a Mirajane que tenía una adorable sonrisa.

-Es un gremio…bueno sé que no es algo muy normal, pero es una nueva forma que usamos en Tokio. Se trata sobre un lugar donde están diferentes tipos de profesionales y al cual llegan pedidos de trabajo desde el estado, desde cocineros a modelos, tenemos de todo y hacemos casi cualquier tipo de trabajo-explico amablemente.

Hinata la vio con una ceja arriba, pero igualmente volteo a ver el papel.

-Yo estoy generalmente trabajando en el gremio, si ocupas algo no olvides que puedes ir a Fairy tail-añadió la mujer.

Por alguna razón eso le saco una sonrisa a Hinata.

-HINATA MIRAJANE-llamo el hermano de Temari.

Ambas se vieron y sonrieron.

Minutos después, ambas estaban juntas posando para la cámara, las luces eran incomodas y el traje les empezaba a incomodar, las posiciones eran algo imposibles y el hermano de Temari no dejaba de darles diferentes órdenes.

Pero igualmente ambas no dejaban de sonreír.

Hinata pensó durante un momento, si todo el tiempo de su trabajo fuera de esta forma…tal vez sería más fácil.

…

..

Temari solo se quedó con su hermano viendo la sección de fotos. Le era algo increíble ver como Hinata trabajaba de forma tan sumisa y en ocasiones sonreía a la cámara. Ella misma había visto el odio que le daban las persona a Hinata, envidia de su increíble fama. Por ese motivo Obito había contratado a Mirajane para hacer esa sección de fotografías.

-es increíble la mente de ese tipo-comento Temari al aire.

Sabía muy bien que Obito quería mucho a Hinata como si fuera su hija.

-oe Kankuro-llamo a su hermano.

Este bajo la cámara un momento para verla. Lucia confundido y algo molesto de ser interrumpido a mitad de su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto dinero piensas que vamos a ganar?-pregunto de manera divertida Temari.

Kankuro el hermano mellizo de Temari, solamente menor por una hora, sonrió con diversión y vio a la cámara.

Aunque tuvo sus dudas…sabía que esas fotografías valían muchísimo dinero.

Hinata la ídolo de todo el mundo quien enamoraba con sus canciones, y Mirajane una de las mejores modelos de nivel mundial.

Pues digamos que ellos ganarían mucho dinero.

-digamos que tendremos tanto dinero como para cinco viajes a la luna-bromeo su hermano.

Temari sonrió con brillo en sus ojos.

Aunque Obito era su jefe era bien conocido por tacaño. Ese dinero le vendría muy bien para visitar a su hermano menor en Tokio.

-quiero esas fotografías en la revista en dos días-ordeno Temari.

Kankuro bufo por bajo.

El hombre que llegara soportar a la mandona de su hermana, definitivamente seria el ser más estúpido en el planeta tierra.

**_OoOoOoO_**

En medio de la universidad de Konoha en Tokio, se podía observar la facultad de leyes, en ella entraban solo los mejores estudiantes con las notas más altas. Como toda universidad, esta tenía un gran campus y con varias zonas verdes para que los cansados estudiantes…pues descansaran.

Entre ellos había uno muy curioso.

El mejor de su clase, pero algo vago, aunque nadie dudaba de su gran inteligencia. Shikamaru Nara sin duda sería un abogado de temer por sus grandes habilidades en estrategia.

Aunque ahora estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol en vez de estudiar para su examen de legislación.

-ACHU-

Naruto quien era compañero de Shikamaru y estaba jugando a los videojuegos, miro confundido al chico que acababa de estornudar.

-alguien debe estar hablando de ti-comento el rubio volviendo al video juego.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos aburrido pensando en lo idiota que eso seria.

-no seas estúpido-mascullo volviendo al sueño.

Luego volvieron al silencio.

Aunque Shikamaru se consideraba un amante de tan pacifico ambiente, era raro teniendo a Naruto como amigo. Aunque había escuchado que el rubio no estaba bien desde lo ocurrido hace poco en el show de las estrellas.

¿Quién diría que Hinata Hyuga alcanzaría la cima tan rápido?

Aunque para ser sincero…Shikamaru no recordaba a Hinata, nunca fueron compañeros y solamente recordaba a una tímida niña de ojos perla.

¿Debería tocar el tema?

-SHIKAMARU-

Fue un grito antes de sentir una persona sobre él. Gruño molesto antes de ver como Ino le abrazaba por el cuello y le daba tremendo beso en los labios. Rodo los ojos antes de responder el beso de su alborotada novia sin importarle que Naruto estuviera viendo.

El rubio hizo mueca de asco.

-ohayo Naruto-saludo alguien a su otro lado.

El rubio observo como Sakura estaba con Sasuke.

Sonrió al verlos juntos, aunque no eran novios aun, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sakura-chan, teme-

-dobe-

Los tres amigos se alejaron un poco cuando Ino y Shikamaru subieron un poco la intensidad de ese beso.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto confundido.

Sabía que Sakura e Ino estaban en la facultad de medicina y siempre estaban estudiando, por otro lado el teme de Sasuke estudiaba medicina y administración al mismo tiempo, él quería estudiar para ser el futuro sucesor de la cadena de hospitales Uchiha.

Teme masoquista, con razón se interesó en Sakura.

-queríamos enseñarte algo-dijo Sakura mientras buscaba algo en el teléfono inteligente que tenía.

Naruto alzo una ceja confundido.

Luego lo comprendió cuando su amiga le paso el teléfono con una página en internet abierta.

En ella mostraba a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga vestida con un sexy traje ninja y posando en un extraño escenario al estilo de Halloween. Bajo ella estaban unos comentarios sobre su vida y su acenso a la fama.

_"…Muchos saben que la fama de la Hyuga fue repentina, de un día a otros sus canciones en la radio se volvieron populares, los videos en páginas sociales fueron virales y antes de lo que pensábamos ya estaba sobre un escenario enamorándonos…"_

_"...después de su gran éxito en el show de las estrellas parece que la fama de Hinata ha llegado a la cima, pero su representante asegura que esto es solo el inicio y esperemos más de esta estrella…"_

Luego de eso había una entrevista a su representante y algunas anotaciones de sus éxitos más recientes, además del dato de que sus canciones fueron utilizadas en varias películas y algunos animes de Japón.

-¿cuánto éxito más puede tener?-comento con sarcasmo Naruto.

Sus amigos lo vio algo preocupados.

-sabes que mi tío no se lleva bien con mi familia-comento de pronto Sasuke llamando la atención-pero sin duda si pudo convertir a Itachi en una estrella, te aseguro que aún le puede sacar mucho potencial a la Hyuga-comento indiferente.

Naruto solo suspiro y siguió viendo la fotografía de Hinata.

Pensando en muchas cosas.

Una de ellas…

En lo idiota que fue al nunca confesarse a ella.

**Continuara…**

_Sinceramente pensaba hacer este capitulo mucho mas largo, pero ya debo alistarme para ir a la universidad y me dije que no había nada de malo con dejar el primero cortito, como para que vean lo separado que están los chicos. Van haber muchas parejas de la serie de Naruto y otras series...como pueden ver Mirajane de Fairy tail salio y pondre muchos mas personajes de Fairy tail y otras series que ustedes quieran como personajes secundarios._

_Espero poder actualizar una ves a la semana, aunque aun no se cuales días serán, si logro terminar un capitulo antes lo subiré._

_Gracias a sus comentarios :D espero les guste este capitulo._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Viaje

_No se esta idea se me vino a la mente, ya hay varias historias escritas con esta idea, pero bueno yo también quería escribir una historia donde sea Naruto quien vea a Hinata como una imposible._

_Naruto no me pertenece o algun otro anime del cual haga comentario o saque algun personaje...tampoco de las canciones de Hinata que generalmente son de algun opening, ending de anime o de Vocaloid :D_

**Música**

**_Capítulos anteriores..._**

_Luego de eso había una entrevista a su representante y algunas anotaciones de sus éxitos más recientes, además del dato de que sus canciones fueron utilizadas en varias películas y algunos animes de Japón._

_-¿cuánto éxito más puede tener?-comento con sarcasmo Naruto._

_Sus amigos lo vio algo preocupados._

_-sabes que mi tío no se lleva bien con mi familia-comento de pronto Sasuke llamando la atención-pero sin duda si pudo convertir a Itachi en una estrella, te aseguro que aún le puede sacar mucho potencial a la Hyuga-comento indiferente._

_Naruto solo suspiro y siguió viendo la fotografía de Hinata._

_Pensando en muchas cosas._

_Una de ellas…_

_En lo idiota que fue al nunca confesarse a ella._

**Capitulo dos: Viaje**

_…_

_.._

_"¿Estas segura de seguir adelante aunque tu futuro sea oscuro?"_

_…_

_.._

Recordaba que siempre tuvo pesadillas…desde que tenía memoria tenia malos sueños, noche tras noche. En algún momento pensó que esos sueños le darían un insomnio durante toda su vida, pero increíblemente se acostumbró, a sufrir todas las noches y dejar de tener miedo.

Aunque eso no le incomodaba la molestia.

Ese día había vuelto a soñar con los maltratos de su padre, los golpes y cicatrices que aun poseía en su espalda…y sobre el día en que acepto irse con Obito.

Sus palabras…

_…_

_.._

_"¿Estas segura de seguir adelante aunque tu futuro sea oscuro?"_

_…_

_.._

Lo que él no sabía es que su pasado, su presente y su futuro siempre estarían manchados de oscuridad.

Camino al enorme espejo dentro de su habitación, con delicadeza se deshizo de la camisa de dormir. Pronto quedo de la cintura para arriba desnuda, con indiferencia vio las marcas horribles que habían en su espalda.

Delineo cada una.

Entre ellas la peor era la de quemadura cerca de su cintura, una quemadura hecha por el cigarrillo de su padre cuando ella lloraba por que su padre lastimara verbalmente a Hanabi.

Su mirada se oscureció.

Cuantas ocasiones su padre le dio tan fuerte que le destrozo la piel de su espalda, cuando la encerraba dos días en su habitación, la quemadura de cigarrillo…tantos malos recuerdos.

Que solo incrementaron al entrar a este lugar.

De pronto una tela callo sobre su cabeza, en el espejo pudo ver como Obito estaba a su lado, ahora sin su camisa puesta y que probablemente sería la que tenía sobre su cabeza. Su abdomen estaba bien forma y su mirada mostraba un poco de dolor al verla a ella.

-vístete-ordeno y volteo su rostro.

Sin decir ni una palabra obedeció y se puso la camisa que le quedaba varias tallas más grande. Cuando cubrió sus cicatrices, deseo pensar que ocultándola el dolor del recuerdo desaparecería.

Pero no era así.

Nunca sería así.

Volteo a ver a Obito en espera de una nueva orden…porque ella había jurado obedecerle…

_…_

_.._

_"¿Estas segura de seguir adelante aunque tu futuro sea oscuro?"_

_…_

_.._

Aunque en ese entonces solo tuvo quince años y no sabía en que se metía, ella acepto.

Porque era una muñeca rota que deseaba ser vista por él…no importaba que tan duro seria el camino, ella haría que ese chico se enamorara de ella, aunque fuera solo una sucia imagen de lo que algún día fue.

-Se presentó un nuevo trabajo-comento desinteresadamente Obito ofreciéndole una serie de papeles.

Un folleto.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y observo su título.

-¿Aldnoah…Zero?-pregunto confundida.

Obito nada más se encogió de hombros.

-En Japón van hacer un nuevo anime, el equipo de producción son conocidos míos y me pidieron ayuda para la banda sonora, dije que estabas disponible y las grabaciones empezaran en unas semanas-contesto sin importancia.

Hinata lo miro de mala forma, no tenía nada que hacer, pero en ocasiones le gustaría que tomaran su opinión en cuenta.

Le dio una rápida ojeada al proyecto.

Se trataba de como el planeta tierra estaba en guerra con unos humanos en marte, sobre un sistema extraño alienígena y sobre un protagonista que era muy fuerte a pesar de ser aun estudiante. Guerra, peleas, acción y un poco de romance al final.

-la banda sonora será para las peleas-aseguro algo incrédula.

Ese no era su fuerte, ella era muy estilo de pop y baladas románticas, dentro de s repertorio musical tenía algunas canciones de rock alternativo…pero aun no lograba dominar del todo música fuerte.

-tranquila no es como parece-aseguro Obito con una sonrisa.

Ella se limitó a ver sus manos.

No tenía muchas opciones después de todo.

-¿Dónde será la grabación?-pregunto algo confundida.

-Tokio-

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente. Ella no quería regresar a Japón a pesar de ser estrictamente necesario, pero sabía que en su próxima gira se empezaría en ese país…lo mejor era hacerse la idea.

-tranquila todo va salir bien-

Pero Hinata pudo ver su mismo miedo en los ojos de Obito.

Nada saldría bien.

Ninguno quería volver.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki era un chico diferente, todos sus amigos sabían que estar con Naruto era igual a problemas, pero eso no evitaba que fuera divertido y amable con las personas.

Naruto tuvo una infancia difícil, sus padres murieron al cumplir diez años en un horrible accidente de tráfico y quedo al cuidado de su padrastro Jiraiya, tuvo dificultades para volver a ser el mismo alegre chico de siempre, pero después de todo nada puede volver a ser igual y solamente se puede simular.

Con el tiempo el chico logro madurar un poco.

Algo casi imposible.

Dejo muchas cosas atrás y comenzó a luchar por otras.

Estaba en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha y en algunos años sería un exitoso abogado como su padre, se casaría con una mujer que amara y tendría una familia.

Así es como su vida debería ser.

Es lo mínimo que el destino podía darle, había sufrido muchos maltratos en su infancia y el odio de todos por ser un chico problema. También estaba el hecho de la muerte de sus padres, había perdido mucho en la vida.

En ocasiones recordaba todo su sufrimiento…era como si fuera una espina clavada en su corazón que no podía sacar.

Por eso todos los días ponía el despertador media hora antes…ocupaba de ese tiempo para recordar sus malos momentos y superarlos, todos los días.

Así era como se encontraba en ese momento.

Tendido en la cama de su departamento que compartía con el teme, viendo el techo de su habitación, pensando en si podría algún día cambiar los errores de su pasado.

El televisor de pantalla plana de su cuarto estaba encendido, mostraba la parte de espectáculos y estaba pasando el último éxito de Hinata Hyuga.

La chica cantaba la canción de como un chico estaba celoso de no ser la persona que la chica que le gustaba estaba enamorada, que estaba celoso y era un inútil por no declararse, hasta el final donde la cita a un lugar y es para declararse.

En cierta forma se sentía identificado, como miles de personas y por lo cual la canción estaba de las más escuchadas en redes sociales.

La chica desapareció con una sonrisa coqueta y luego salió una entrevista a su representante.

Porque Hinata Hyuga nunca daba entrevistas en persona y nadie sabía mucho de ella. Solamente que era la hija del dueño de la mayor cadena de bancos de Japón, pero estaba peleada con su padre y vivía en Europa.

La entrevista era normal, preguntas sobre su última gira, el show de las estrellas, datos personales de la joven y sus futuros planes.

-¿Me contaron que tienes planes en Japón?-comento Rangiku Matsumoto.

Una hermosa rubia de gran "pechonalidad" y conductora del show internacional de Shinigami. Un show de televisión famoso en varios países y que siempre tenía las exclusivas de lo último en el mundo. Matsumoto era conocida por ser la cara de la farándula.

-Bueno Hinata es japonesa y tiene varios trabajos que hacer en Japón, probablemente nos vayamos una larga temporada por el país antes de iniciar otra gira-contesto Obito Uchiha tranquilamente.

La información capto su atención.

Recordaba vagamente a Obito, era el tío de Sasuke y se solía llevar bien con sus padres. Recordaba que hacer varios años tuvo problemas con los Uchiha y se largó del país para trabajar en Estados Unidos, no supo mucho hasta que Itachi se fue a vivir con él y volver como una estrella de rock.

El padre de Sasuke lo odiaba a muerte y la hermana de Obito que también era la madre de Sasuke…bueno ella era la que aún le contactaba en ocasiones.

La última vez que lo vio en persona fue el día que le ofreció un contrato a Hinata.

Pero su historia con Hinata no es algo que le interesara saber a alguien.

Una almohada directo en su cabeza lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Enojado volteo a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke con mirada oscura.

-no soy tu maldita niñera para despertarte todos los días de la semana-se quedó molesto.

Iba a replicarle algo, pero Sasuke solamente le lanzo el teléfono con fuerza a la cara.

Bastardo.

Con la marca del teléfono sobre su rostro, lo coloco sobre su oreja aun gruñendo por el desgraciado de su amigo.

-moshi moshi-dijo sin ánimos y apagando el televisor.

-Mocoso-

Una vena apareció en su frente.

-Ero-sensei-

Sonrió al pensar la cara de molestia de su padrino al otro lado de la línea.

-miserable infeliz, así me agradeces que te crie como un hijo-se quejó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Rodo los ojos y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-me llevaste a un casino a los once y a un prostíbulo a los trece, no fue la mejor educación que pude recibir-bromeo divertido.

Escucho un bufido del otro lado.

El sonrió con nostalgia.

Puede que Jiraiya no fuera el mejor encargado del mundo, pero se hizo cargo de él cuando sus padres murieron e hizo lo mejor que pudo para criarlo. Siempre le estaría agradecido por todo lo que hizo y aún seguía haciendo. Jiraiya fue quien se encargó del despacho de su padre cuando este murió, dejando algo vivo aun después de todo.

-dejemos de hablar de eso, te quiero en una hora aquí-dijo antes de colgar.

Sonrió antes de ponerse de pie.

Faltaba poco para finales y debía estudiar, además de terminar varios de sus trabajos en grupo. Pero un día de descanso era bien recibido.

Se alisto con ropa informal y tomo su celular, llaves y algo de efectivo.

No era como si ocupara mucho.

Al salir de su cuarto se sorprendió, había una chica de cabellera larga castaña en ropa interior de encaje, con una botella de licor en mano y un extraño tatuaje en su abdomen.

La chica al verlo sonrió coqueta.

-buenos días guapo-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto bufo molesto.

Por esta clase de cosas Sasuke jamás saldría con Sakura-chan, el tipo era un mujeriego de primera.

Pero de todas las chicas, siempre salía con las más…como diría Shikamaru…siempre salía con las chicas más problemáticas.

-Cana no sabía que salías con Sasuke-menciono el chico ignorándola y pasando a la cocina.

-ocupaba un descanso y Sasuke es una buena forma de pasar el rato-

-que dije el jefe de esto-

-mi padre no sabe nada, de ser así Sasuke ya tendría un balazo en el cráneo-

Ambos se vieron y luego sonrieron divertidos.

Su madre Kushina en su tiempo fue una policía excelente, con el tiempo se llegó a convertir en la mano derecha del jefe de policía de Tokio…un hombre conocido como Gildarts Clive. Un hombre amable y divertido que siempre le daba confites. Cana era la única hija de Gildarts y desde niños eran buenos amigos, generalmente iban juntos a las oficinas de sus padres y terminaban jugando a policías y ladrones, todo a pesar de que Cana era dos años mayor que él.

Cana era como una hermana para él, le resultaba algo incómodo ver que la chica se acostaba con su mejor amigo.

-algún día encontraras a alguien especial y cambiaras-decía Naruto para si mismo.

Cana rodo los ojos.

-suenas como una chica-

Le mando una mirada asesina.

-si me gustara el incesto podría intentar darte una buena noche-bromeo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos rieron nuevamente y comenzaron a charlar.

Cana era algo así como "una adivina" que curiosamente siempre pegaba en sus predicciones, también era la dueña de una taberna cerca del centro y en ese momento le contaba que estaba dentro de un nuevo gremio.

Al principio no entendió bien el concepto.

Ella dijo algo sobre como un grupo de graduados o profesionales se reunían en un edificio, en ese lugar llegaban trabajos de personas o del estado y ellos la realizaban, desde cocinar, modelos o policías. Parecía ser un lugar bastante interesante y con un nuevo concepto.

-somos una gran familia-añadió Cana con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió al verla feliz y vio interesado el papel entre sus manos.

Fairy Tail.

Parecía un lugar divertido.

Observo la hora y vio que ya se le hacía algo tarde.

-nos vemos Cana-se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

Corrió para poder agarrar el metro y se puso sus audífonos cuando se montó en el transporte público, cuando fuera abogado ganaría mucho dinero y tendría un carro de lujo. Pero ahora solo era un simple universitario que debía moverse a pie por el mundo.

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar su voz.

En esta ocasión era sobre la canción de un robot que fue creado por un científico, pero con los años este murió sin poder darle el programa de un corazón (debido a que era muy grande para el robot) al final este lo instala solo y tiene un corazón un tiempo hasta que muere.

Eran canciones tristes.

Nunca había una canción con final feliz de parte de Hinata Hyuga…solo muy pocas y después de que el protagonista sufriera.

Al escuchar el nombre de la estación, se bajó rápidamente del metro.

Apenas llego a la ciudad, una mueca se formó en su rostro.

En uno de los edificios principales estaba un anuncio enorme, donde salía Hinata Hyuga modelando una marca de ropa que uso en su último concierto. La chica era hermosa, de larga cabellera azulada y ojos perla que brillaban con intensidad.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, la veía en todos lados.

En las revistas de moda salía en la portada, en los televisores salían sus videos musicales, en las calles muchas chicas vestían como ella y sus canciones eran escuchadas por todos…el tema de conversación era sobre ella y lo grandiosa que era.

Cada puñalada iba directo a su corazón.

Y la recordaba.

_…_

_-Me llamo H-Hinata-_

_…_

_-Ten de mi almuerzo-_

_…_

_-Eres grandioso Naruto-kun-_

_…_

_-tú puedes ganar-_

_…_

_-vamos a comer bajo el árbol-_

_…_

_-tú puedes-_

_…_

_-Estas son heridas de cuando me caí…mi padre no tiene nada que ver-_

_…_

_.._

_"¿Cuándo todos me vean, tú también lo harás?"_

_…_

_.._

Agito su cabeza furioso y siguió su camino de mal humor.

Ya debía olvidarla, ella era una estrella famosa y él solamente un simple universitario, sus futuros estaban distantes y solamente la vería si había un televisor de por medio.

Ya no eran amigos.

Ya no eran nada.

Pero dentro de él se preguntaba, si ella no se sentiría sola y lo extrañaría.

Puede que nunca pasaran de ser amigos, generalmente por su culpa, pero eso no evitaba que ambos ayudaran a curar las heridas del otro.

Antes de lo pensado llego al despacho de abogados Namikaze. Un enorme edificio en el centro de la capital.

Entro ignorando como Hinamori, la adorable chica de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, algo pequeña de estatura y que era la secretaria de su padrino, lo saludaba amablemente.

No estaba de humor.

Entro sin tocar y se sorprendió de ver como su padrino estaba con alguien.

Un hombre que era enorme y que poseía unos grandes músculos, de cabellera negra y un poco de barba cubría su rostro, sus ojos eran intimidantes y poseía un traje de vestir.

Lo reconoció como Sakazuki, el líder de seguridad nacional de todo el país.

Trago pesado ante la irada de reproche que le dirigió.

-igual de imprudente que tu madre-gruño el hombre.

No había algo que más odiara que las faltas de respeto y el quebrantamiento de las leyes.

Naruto era alguien que generalmente decía lo que pensaba, pero aunque en su niñez era conocido como idiota…sabia ahora bien cuál era su lugar.

Hizo una leve reverencia.

-mis disculpas Sakazuki-sama-se obligó a decir sin mostrar su molestia.

El hombre no menciono nada más y volteo a ver a su padrino. Un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y un poco de arrugas que demostraba su avanzada edad.

-después continuaremos la reunión, solamente quiero que te mantengas alejado por ahora-informo Sakazuki.

El hombre pasó al lado de Naruto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento.

Naruto alzo una ceja curioso y este solamente bufo algún comentario antes de salir. El despacho se quedó en silencio por un momento. Naruto se preguntaba que era el motivo para que alguien tan importante como Sakazuki fuera a un despacho de abogados, se preguntó si tendría problemas legales, aunque también recordó que cuando su padre estaba vivo, Sakazuki solía visitarlo a menudo para hablar asuntos sobre criminales.

Un golpe llego a su cabeza.

-NIÑO IDIOTA-gruño su abuelo.

El volteo a verlo enojado y con lágrimas saliendo por el dolor.

-algún día heredaras este despacho y no puedes ni siquiera tocar una puerta-comenzó a regañarlo su padrastro.

Se quedó durante un buen rato solamente escuchándolo hablar.

Escucho quejas de cosas que ni recordaba, esta vez no dijo nada en contra ataque para poder terminar rápido e irse a dormir en su departamento.

-¿para qué me llamaste?-pregunto después que su padrastro terminara.

Jiraiya vio de mala forma a Naruto, pero luego le entrego un papel.

Un papel igual que le había entregado Cana.

-¿has escuchado algo sobre un gremio llamado Fairy tail?-pregunto interesado.

Naruto torció un poco la boca, eran demasiadas coincidencias…como si el universo se empeñara a llevarlo a ese lugar.

-Cana me conto algo-se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto la cara de su padrastro se transformó a una de viejo pervertido.

-como está la pequeña y sexy Cana-chan-pregunto moviendo su cuerpo como un gusano.

Al rubio le salió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-no cambias viejo-dijo con algo de pesadez.

De pronto se puso serio y sonrió abiertamente.

-Makarov es el maestro o líder del gremio, me dijo que estaban abierto a nuevos integrantes, pensé que deberías darte una vuelta por el lugar y hacer alguno que otro trabajo en tus vacaciones-comento con tranquilidad.

Naruto solamente vio el papel entre sus manos.

¿Debería ir?

**_OoOoOoO_**

En medio del aeropuerto privado en Europa…

Hinata Hyuga estaba vestida con un enorme abrigo de moda por el frio terrible, al subirse de primero en el avión privado que tenía, pensó que la calefacción le daría calor nuevamente.

Pero el frio era horrible.

De reojo miro como Obito estaba sentado a su lado con una taza de café que había pedido, ella pidió un té de manzana para sentir algo de calor.

Pronto entro Temari y estuvieron listos para marcharse.

Hinata escuchaba como en modo automático la conversación.

Temari no dejaba de dar opiniones sobre su nuevo vestuario y como deberían cambiar de accesor de modas, Obito mascullaba que no le importaba mientras aun cantara bien.

-por mí que salga en una toalla…eso podría atraer más chicos-comento divertido Obito.

Pronto recibió su mirada asesina y un golpe de parte de Temari.

Cuando el avión despego, ella miro de reojo la ventana a su lado izquierdo. Las casas eran demasiado diminutas y no distinguía nada entre ellas.

Qué curioso…no tenía ninguna emoción por volver a Japón.

-ahora que lo pienso-hablo de pronto Obito captando su atención-debemos solucionar el problema de conseguir nuevos músicos-hablo para sí mismo.

Los últimos músicos que ella tuvo, habían sido despedidos por que según Obito, no hacían bien su trabajo.

Conseguir nuevos no debería ser tan difícil.

De pronto Hinata recordó algo.

_Vio que en él estaba escrita una dirección, número de teléfono y un extraño nombre._

_-¿Fairy…tail?-susurro ella confundida._

_Volteo a ver a Mirajane que tenía una adorable sonrisa._

_-Es un gremio…bueno sé que no es algo muy normal, pero es una nueva forma que usamos en Tokio. Se trata sobre un lugar donde están diferentes tipos de profesionales y al cual llegan pedidos de trabajo desde el estado, desde cocineros a modelos, tenemos de todo y hacemos casi cualquier tipo de trabajo-explico amablemente._

_Hinata la vio con una ceja arriba, pero igualmente volteo a ver el papel._

_-Yo estoy generalmente trabajando en el gremio, si ocupas algo no olvides que puedes ir a Fairy tail-añadió la mujer._

Tomo el pedazo de papel que guardaba siempre consigo misma.

Mirajane era la única chica con a que había podido sentirse cómoda al hacer un trabajo de ese tipo.

¿Debería darle la oportunidad?

Con indiferencia tomo la mano de Obito y le puso el pedazo de papel en su mano. Él y Temari la vieron confundidos, antes de voltear su rostro para ver el pedazo de papel.

-puede que encontremos algo ahí-fue lo único que dijo de manera indiferente.

Obito y Temari la vieron como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ella se molestó.

¿Acaso era tan raro que ella ofreciera una opinión?

Bueno, puede que sea cierto.

De pronto sintió como Obito la abrazaba de manera cariñosa, claro antes de comenzar a restregar su rostro en la mejilla de ella.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

-Hinata-chan es tan kawai cuando no esta con cara de estreñimiento-se burló en su cara.

De reojo pudo ver a Temari sonriendo divertida.

Ella solo miro a otro lado molesta.

Se preguntó si sería buena idea ir a Fairy tail.

**Continuara…**

_Pues subí capitulo muy rápido, pero igual me queda muy corto comparado a lo que quiero llegar...Creo que notaron que subí algunos personajes de One piece, B__leach y Fairy tail...pues me gustan todos ellos y subire mas personajes conforme siga la serie, también varias parejas de ellos de manera secundaria :D_

_Espero disfruten del capitulo de hoy y como veo aquí pronto se van a encontrar Naruto y Hinata...¿Que piensa que pasara?_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Vamos a Fairy tail

_No se esta idea se me vino a la mente, ya hay varias historias escritas con esta idea, pero bueno yo también quería escribir una historia donde sea Naruto quien vea a Hinata como una imposible._

_Naruto no me pertenece o algun otro anime del cual haga comentario o saque algun personaje...tampoco de las canciones de Hinata que generalmente son de algun opening, ending de anime o de Vocaloid :D_

**Música**

**_Capítulos anteriores..._**

_Ella se molestó._

_¿Acaso era tan raro que ella ofreciera una opinión?_

_Bueno, puede que sea cierto._

_De pronto sintió como Obito la abrazaba de manera cariñosa, claro antes de comenzar a restregar su rostro en la mejilla de ella._

_Una vena se hincho en su frente._

_-Hinata-chan es tan kawai cuando no esta con cara de estreñimiento-se burló en su cara._

_De reojo pudo ver a Temari sonriendo divertida._

_Ella solo miro a otro lado molesta._

_Se preguntó si sería buena idea ir a Fairy tail._

**Capitulo tres: Vamos a Fairy tail**

_…_

_.._

_"¿Sueños? Hace mucho yo perdí el concepto de una palabra como esa"_

_.._

_…_

Haruno Sakura era conocida por ser una joven prodigio en la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Konoha. Su cabello rosado siempre llamaba la atención de los demás y su carácter fuerte provocaba que no fuera olvidada de la mente de ninguna persona.

Ella era la mejor amiga de Naruto y Sasuke desde niños.

Aun recordaba con nostalgia las ocasiones en que se metían en problemas, siempre fueron conocidos como el trio problemático de su escuela.

También debido a que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto de ella…Sasuke nunca amo a nadie más que a él mismo.

Al menos hasta que Naruto la conoció a ella.

Ella fue la primera en ver la diferencia de Naruto, tal vez porque siempre estaba gritando que la amaba y de un pronto a otro…solo la pasaba con la niña rara de ojos perla.

Aunque al principio le molesto que la cambiara…cuando descubrió que sus padres habían muerto, sintió pena por Naruto. También fue cuando descubrió que fuera amigo de Hinata Hyuga, era buena idea. Ella había escuchado que la Hyuga había perdido a su madre y llego a pensar que podría ser una buena amistad.

Aunque ella no la trato mucho.

Pero el pasado ya no importa.

-Ya no importa-susurro para sí misma.

En medio de la clase de anatomía, ella miraba distraída la ventana.

El día estaba muy claro, no parecía ninguna nube y los pájaros estaban cantando.

Ella pensaba.

Recordaba cuantas veces ella grito también estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero a pesar de lo que lucho por ese amor…nada funciono. Tal vez era hora de pensar en él simplemente como una bonita amistad.

Soltó otro suspiro.

-Te ves cansada Haruno-mascullo alguien a su lado.

Se sobresaltó un poco y volteo confundida.

Un chico bastante alto de cabello naranja, buen cuerpo y mirada aburrida estaba frente a ella. Ichigo Kurosaki no era conocido por ser alguien muy paciente.

Ella sonrió algo apenada.

-Las clases con Porlyusica-san siempre me cansan-admitió antes de ponerse de pie.

El chico la espero y ambos salieron de la clase hablando sobre el próximo trabajo.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un chico bastante indiferente y que solía pasar tiempo solo, ella lo había conocido desde niña ya que solía ir a visitar a su madrina al hospital. El padre de Ichigo era un doctor muy reconocido del hospital en ese entonces (ahora tenía una clínica privada), ambos eran de edad similar y por eso no tardaron en formar una amistad.

Ahora ya con 20 años, ambos eran buenos amigos y solían hacer sus trabajos juntos.

-No me contaste como termino todo-comento de pronto Sakura.

El chico se tensó y volteo el rostro a otro lado.

-Bien-

-Si claro-

-Hmp-

Ichigo y Sasuke se parecían más de lo que ellos pensaran.

-Kurosaki-kun-llamo alguien a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon de inmediato.

Corriendo en su dirección se veía una hermosa chica de larga cabellera naranja y un cuerpo que envidiaba Sakura. Su nombre era Inoue Orihime, una vieja conocida de Ichigo que era modelo en la cadena televisiva Shinigami…aunque irónicamente estaba estudiando para ser maestra de prescolar.

-Inoue-saludo amablemente Ichigo.

Sakura también sonrió en saludo. La chica le caía bien ya que era muy amable. También sabía que durante mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada de Ichigo y ella deseaba que terminaran juntos, ya que la chica era un muy buen partido.

Pero al final la chica había salido con otra persona.

-Ulquiorra te manda saludos-aseguro Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo y Sakura sintieron una gota de sudor correr por la nuca.

El novio de Orihime era un compañero de Naruto y Shikamaru, estudiaba para ser abogado…pero también odiaba a Ichigo con todo su corazón.

-Lo dudo-susurro Ichigo por bajo.

Pero por suerte Inoue no lo escucho.

La chica tomo la mano de ambos y deposito un papel en la mano de cada uno.

Ambos pestañearon confundidos.

-Una amiga de modelaje me envió estas tarjetas y me pidió que se las entregara a conocidos de confianza-hablo animadamente la peli naranja.

-¿Fairy tail?-comento Ichigo confundido.

Sakura en cambio miro asombrada a Orihime.

Su primo ya le había dado una tarjeta como esa hace una semana atrás, parecía muy animado que su banda musical trabajara en ese gremio, estaba tan animado que hizo a Sakura jurar que iría pronto a verlo.

-Es una nueva forma de trabajo, el gremio siempre te encuentra un trabajo y puedes conocer muchas personas-aseguro Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ambos prometieron que irían a verlo.

Luego la chica salió corriendo diciendo que le daba tarde.

Sakura miro el papel con curiosidad.

_…_

_.._

_"¿Sueños? Hace mucho yo perdí el concepto de una palabra como esa"_

_.._

_…_

Ensombreció la mirada un momento al recordar las palabras que alguna ocasión le dijo Hinata Hyuga.

Aunque eso ya no importaba.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Lo primero que pensó al salir del avión.

Fue que el frio la estaba torturando.

Se abrazaba fuertemente y estornudaba de forma constante. Temari ya le había prestado su bufanda y Obito un gran abrigo, pero el frio no desaparecía y pensaba que estaba creciendo.

-¿Tal vez sea un resfriado?-comento Temari algo preocupada.

Ella los vio de mala forma e ignoro todo.

Una limosina los llevo a un enorme complejo de departamentos, debido a que estaba abrigada hasta la cabeza y tenía incluso un sombrero de lana, la encargada no sabía de quien se trataba.

Llegaron pronto a su piso y ella se desplomo sobre una cama con fiebre.

Siempre pasaba.

Desde niña tuvo las defensas muy bajas y cada que salía de país un cambio de clima la enfermaba, por eso habían viajado unos días antes para prevenir cualquier enfermedad.

Estaba tan mareada que no reconocía nada.

Juro escuchar a lo lejos Obito llamar algún doctor por medio de su celular.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Solo sería un momento.

_…_

_.._

_Se sentía incomoda, todo su cuerpo le dolía a horrores y su visión estaba nublada por el dolor._

_Pero a pesar de todo._

_Lo observaba._

_Un chico de quince años de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, estaba mirando en otra dirección con una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro._

_Naruto._

_Quiso gritar y llamarlo, decir que lo extrañaba y que quería volver a estar a su lado._

_Pero no lo hizo._

_Porque lo vio feliz al lado de Sakura y Sasuke._

_Sus mejores amigos._

_Le dolía verlo feliz con ellos, porque ella siempre supo que su felicidad no dependería de ella, como la felicidad de ella dependía de él._

_De pronto la imagen de Naruto desapareció y en su lugar ella fue enviada a un cuarto oscuro._

_Un cuarto que reconoció de inmediato._

_Su cuerpo se tensó y corrió a una de las paredes para golpearlas._

_-AYUDA, AUXILIO-grito desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_No quería volver a revivir eso._

_-¿A dónde vas preciosa?-escucho una voz a sus espaldas._

_Volteo asustada a su espalda._

_Ahí estaba un hombre de mediana edad con un tamaño masivo, varios dientes rotos o desaparecidos, la nariz pronunciada y torcida, y un pecho muy grande y peludo. El pelo es largo, grueso, negro y rizado; cae por la parte de atrás de su cuello, debajo de un pañuelo negro, y una pequeña barba negra desalineada crece alrededor de su mandíbula._

_Su cuerpo se tensa y más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas._

_Grita._

_Grita pidiendo ayuda._

_Cuando el hombre se acerca y está a punto de tocarla con esa mirada horrible, ella cierra los ojos._

_No quería revivir eso nuevamente._

_La mano tosca del hombre pasa por sus piernas y ella se queda paralizada._

_Luego._

_Todo se vuelve oscuro nuevamente_

_.._

_…_

Uchiha Obito era una persona bastante curiosa.

Desde niño él siempre solía ser diferente a los demás de su familia, era ruidoso y ocasionalmente se metía en problemas con sus amigos. Su más grande sueño era ser reconocido por todos, por eso no dudo ni un minuto en subirse en un avión a Estados Unidos e luchar para conseguirlo. El irse en una época difícil de su juventud y luchar con un corazón roto, lo motivo a darlo todo.

Al final dio resultado.

Se convirtió en el representante de su sobrino Itachi Uchiha y ambos crecieron en el mundo del espectáculo.

Todo su esfuerzo y malos momentos parecían dar fruto.

Así que cuando volvió a Japón a cumplir su promesa, se le partió el corazón al ver como ella no lo había esperado como alguna vez juro.

Entre lágrimas se juró no volver amar a nadie.

Pero fallo nuevamente.

Un día antes de irse de nuevo al extranjero, cuando fue a ver un show de talentos de su otro sobrino, el amargado de Sasuke. Se sorprendió de lo que encontró ahí.

Casi al final de todo, una chica tímida parecía subir al escenario junto a otro chico. Todos los estudiantes se burlaron y les arrojaron basura mientras gritaban para que se bajaran. El chico que la acompañaba estaba a punto de estallar, pero la joven lo calmo.

Luego paso.

Una suave melodía salió de la boca de la joven.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Y él supo.

Había encontrado un nuevo talento, con mucho más potencial que Itachi y que estaría en la cima.

Luego intento convencer a ambos chicos para que se unieran, el chico dijo que no iba a ir, en cambio la pequeña Hinata lo miro de manera confundida.

_…_

_.._

_¿Si voy contigo, todos me verán?_

_.._

_…_

Obito supo en esa ocasión que había algo mal en los ojos de la chica, pero lo ignoro. No fue mucho tiempo después que la chica se marchó con él, sin familia ya que su padre le dijo que si se marchaba la desconocería de por vida…pero eso no pareció importarle a la pequeña Hinata.

El corazón de Obito volvió a latir, aunque no era ese amor de pareja…para él Hinata Hyuga era su única familia…su quería hija.

Por eso.

-Detente, por favor para-suplicaba Hinata entre lágrimas.

Porque esas pesadillas nunca la dejarían sola, siempre esperando un momento de debilidad para regresar con más fuerza.

Aun recordaba con claridad cuando la encontró en aquella habitación, con la ropa destruida y la mirada perdida, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr en su rostro.

También recordaba al cerdo infeliz de Marshall D. Teach, el estúpido de barba negra y al cual deseaba matar por lo que le hizo a Hinata.

El sonido de la puerta capto su atención.

-Ya está aquí-hablo Temari quien fue la primera en entrar.

Tras ella entro una voluptuosa mujer de cabellera rubia, abrió la boca levemente impresionado al igual que ella.

Vaya ironía de la vida.

-Tsunade-mascullo incrédulo.

Luego miro acusadoramente a Temari, esta se defendió con la mirada y luego vio preocupada a Hinata.

-Obito Uchiha-saludo la mujer.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

La mujer no sabía que decir y el chico no quería revivir ningún recuerdo.

-Así que la chica era la famosa Hinata Hyuga-comento Tsunade Senju antes de caminar a la chica.

De inmediato se sorprendió de verla agitada y con varias gotas de sudor en la frente. Su rostro se tornó serio y puso una mano en el rostro de la chica.

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Suele pasarle?-pregunto antes de sacar algunos medicamentos de su bolso.

Obito solamente suspiro antes de ver a Hinata.

-Suele pescar un resfriado cuando sale del país, pero en ocasiones le da muy fuerte como esta-murmuro por bajo.

Luego miro la ventana.

La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad de Tokio.

Se preguntó durante un instante.

Como estarían Rin y Kakashi.

Bueno…eso ya no importaba.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Estúpidos exámenes.

Siempre se preguntó por qué si un profesor hace algo en clase, lo triplica en dificultad en un examen. Era como si quisiera que se quedaran apropósito, pero no le daría el lujo de verlo perder una materia.

-Estúpido Kakashi-murmuro Naruto.

A pesar de todo fue el último en salir de su clase.

Faltaba aun una semana entera de exámenes, debía estudiar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué haces baka?-pregunto alguien a su espalda.

Dio un leve salto de la sorpresa, cuando volteo se molestó de ver a Shikamaru viéndolo fijamente.

-No me asustes-

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que te esperara-

-¿Enserio?-

-Eres un baka-

Naruto volteo a ver de mala forma a Shikamaru.

-No me culpes, creo que deje parte de mi cerebro después de ese examen-se defendió antes de empezar a caminar.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos ante la clase de amigo que tenía.

Un idiota hecho y derecho.

-No me dijiste a donde debemos ir-comento de pronto Shikamaru.

Naruto se detuvo viendo un momento al techo de la universidad.

-A un gremio…Fairy tail-

**_OoOoOoO_**

En medio de un apartamento cinco estrellas en el centro de Tokio, se podía observar como la súper ídolo Hinata Hyuga estaba bajo una regadera.

La fiebre ya había pasado, o al menos la peor parte.

Su cabeza aun le dolía horrores.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de agua. En su espalda se observaban varias cicatrices que solía cubrir con su ropa…el resto de su cuerpo llego a tener heridas por todos lados, pero las cremas ya habían desaparecido la mayoría de ellas, aun así aunque no las viera, las sentía.

Cada castigo de su padre.

Aún estaba tatuado sobre su cuerpo.

Cada golpe de los chicos que estaban en el instituto.

Aun le ardían.

…

..

Jamás dejaría ir el pasado por completo.

Que patética.

Solamente se cubrió con un viejo short y camiseta cualquiera, al salir del baño pensó en que debía alistarse, debía ir lo más pronto posible con Obito para conseguir unos nuevos músicos para el show que daría en dos noches.

Pero el mareo seguía en su cabeza.

Odiaba enfermarse.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Temari.

Volteo a verla con molestia y un terrible dolor de cabeza, no la comprendía. Durante toda su estancia trabajando al lado de Temari, siempre se negaba hacer las cosas que debía…por primera vez intentaba hacer algo por su carrera y la chica la miraba enojada.

-Fairy tail-gruño.

Pero sus pasos eran temblorosos.

Rápidamente se estampo contra el suelo, su cabeza parecía dolerle más que nunca.

-Nunca te había visto tan enferma anteriormente-comento Temari agachándose a su altura.

No podía moverse del suelo.

Al final la chica la tomo por el hombro y camino en dirección a su habitación, intento negarse para poder ir a Fairy tail.

Quería ver a Mirajane.

Con suerte sería la única amiga que tendría en ese mundo.

-Quiero ir-susurro tan bajo.

Temari se detuvo al ver el tono de súplica que había en su voz.

¿Qué hacer?

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kakashi Hatake era conocido por ser el profesor más estricto de la universidad en Konoha y también por ser quien siempre llegaba tarde al dar una clase. Un reconocido abogado y sobre todo un hombre que conseguía lo que quería. Antiguo alumno de Minato Namikaze y popular entre as mujeres.

A pesar todo…era alguien muy misterioso.

Ninguno de sus conocidos sabía en qué pensaba y sus alumnos siempre lo miraban confundidos.

Aun eran unos críos.

Miro por la ventana como a lo lejos Naruto se alejaba al lado de Shikamaru.

Sabía que Shikamaru era un prodigio, inteligente como ningún otro y que siempre conseguía lo que quería…hace unos años era un chico muy vago, pero después de la muerte de su padre.

Bueno.

Se había avispado un poco y puesto más serio.

Siempre siguiendo a Naruto…después de todo.

-Ambos siempre serán problemáticos-murmuro para sí mismo.

El mismo había visto un poco de la muerte del padre de Shikamaru, sentía como si hubiera algo que pasaban por alto…sintió lo mismo cuando Minato murió.

Lo mejor sería que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Su celular lo distrajo un momento. De reojo miro la pila de exámenes que debía revisar, luego el celular, luego la pila de exámenes.

-Moshi Moshi-contesto el celular.

No creía que sus alumnos se molestaran si les entregaba el examen después de la fecha.

-Kakashi, ohayo-saludo una mujer al lado de la línea.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz.

-Rin, vaya sorpresa-admitió con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Esa chica era una de las pocas a las que aún le tenía aprecio.

-Si yo no llamo tu no lo haces, Kakashi eres un grosero-se quejó la chica.

Él rodo los ojos dejándola hablar lo que quisiera.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo, veía una fotografía que guardaba en su billetera. En ella estaba su antiguo profesor Minato, él estaba también, a su lado había una alegre chica de cabello castaño y por ultimo un chico de cabello negro que lo miraba de mala forma.

¿Cómo estaría Obito?

-Probablemente aún me odie-susurro para sí mismo.

A veces deseaba volver al tiempo, donde aún era feliz.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Cuando Shikamaru y Naruto llegaron a la dirección, se sorprendieron de ver un simple edificio de dos plantas muy similar a un café, que tenía un gran letrero que les indicaba que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Se vieron de reojo confundidos.

Al entrar, ambos tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar una silla que paso volando sobre sus cabezas.

Miraron incrédulos el lugar.

Había mucha gente en él, todos tomando algún tipo de licor, otros hablaban animadamente, un grupo a lo lejos estaba discutiendo y golpeándose entre ellos.

-¿Esto es Fairy tail?-dijo Shikamaru incrédulo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Naruto.

No se extrañaba viniendo de un lugar que le recomendaba Cana.

-Ohayo-saludo alguien a su derecha.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver, claro que casi se atragantan con su propia saliva.

Frente a ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera albina y mirada amable…la reconocieron de inmediato, era la súper modelo Mirajane, una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo.

-Mirajane-san-chillaron de inmediato.

La mujer solo sonrió amablemente.

-En Fairy tail soy una mesera, pero puedo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda-respondió con amabilidad.

Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados, esta chica era preciosa.

De pronto Naruto reacciono y negó con la cabeza.

-Solamente veníamos a ver, unos amigos me recomendaron el lugar-admitió después de pasar la sorpresa inicial.

La chica sonrió.

Luego escucho más gritos de pelea y ambos se vieron nerviosos.

-Generalmente pasa así, pero acompáñenme a la barra-pidió la mesera.

Milagrosamente lograron llegar, esquivando varias personas, botellas y una que otra silla.

Pero antes de sentarse.

Naruto se detuvo.

Durante un momento ignoro todo el bullicio de la gente, como si fuera una extraña broma, su espalda sintió un escalofrió y un temblor en su cerebro.

Miro en dirección a la barra incrédulo, luego abrió la boca.

Era imposible que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Naruto?-murmuro Shikamaru incrédulo.

Luego dirigió la mirada a la barra.

Sintió la frente sombrearse de azul.

Eso era imposible.

Que hacia ella ahí.

Continuara…

**Continuara…**

Perdón por durar mucho en contestar...me compre los libros de los juegos del hambre, me puse a ver Kuroko no basket, comence a leer el señor de los anillos y ver mil veces la película de Naruto...olvide por completo escribir, pero espero les guste este capitulo :D

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
